


The Limit

by OmgReally



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angry Din Djarin, Din Djarin has a filthy mouth, F/M, Out back of the cantina, Possessive Din Djarin, Prompt Fill, Quickie, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Din Djarin, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgReally/pseuds/OmgReally
Summary: Your flirting with an attractive bounty finally pushes Din Djarin too far. It's time for him to show you exactly who you belong to.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	The Limit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ROGUEFURY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROGUEFURY/gifts).



> NSFW Prompt Fill for ROGUEFURY!
> 
> 28\. Quickies 30. Risky 27. Quiet and a little of 11. Got Caught

The streets of the spaceport are bustling this time of evening, with the local nightlife out in droves, swarming the streets in sweaty packs of multilingual laughing and shouting and carousing. The streetlights flicker like uncertain, birdlike creatures flying too close to the sun, fluttering and spitting sparks in the dark, illuminating the walls in brief flashes of fading neon.

In the shadows, where there should be no sound, there is instead the soft noise of heavy breaths, panting; the suggestion of stolen touches and colliding flesh. You try to be quiet as the Mandalorian presses you up against the wall, but you are failing, and every whimper is magnified hundredfold by the acoustics of the narrow, closed-in alley.

Mando couldn’t wait to get you back to the ship. He just…he couldn’t. Normally so experienced with self-control as impenetrable as the Beskar he coats himself with, he lost all his as he watched you sweet-talk the quarry, his bounty Using you as bait is not a new idea, or original, and it’s worked before, but this time there was something about the cant of your hips and the tilt of your head, and that was when Mando had realized - you were attracted to him. The quarry.

And that changed everything.

He had an immediate need to show you who you belonged to. Who you should be giggling and blushing for, whose laugh you should tolerate against your ear, whose touch you should endure. So he had waited, and pulled you out of there at an opportune moment, and marched you with his grip like durasteel cuffs on your upper arm through the streets towards the docking port.

You’d made it about halfway when you whirled on him, demanding to know what was going on, and he’d caught the sight of the neon streetlight in your hair, bathing your face, your neck in a flickering umbered glow, and he just couldn’t stand it any more.

Mando curls his hand around your throat from behind and yanks your head back against his pauldron as the other works your pants and underwear down in his fist. He doesn’t remember being this hard before but as he frees his cock from his trousers, he _is_ , and the realization that you’re wet too is almost enough to make him growl aloud, to announce your activity to the spaceport, nay, the _planet_ at large.

“Gonna have to keep quiet for me,” he hisses, as if he isn’t the one going to have trouble with the task. But you nod in his grip and he angles his hips, and then he’s inside you with one swift, decisive motion.

You brace your hands on the side of the building as he grabs your waist and pulls back only to plunge into you again, and again; setting a relentless pace of slapping impacts that grow in intensity and volume. He’s grateful for the vocal modulator to filter out some of his quieter grunts, but when you start pushing back against him and clenching your inner muscles around his cock, a groan escapes him and he squeezes your hips hard in his fists.

“Quiet,” you tease, your own voice little more than a stuttered puff, broken by a chuckle as he snarls and reaches up to clamp his fingers over your lips. To his dazed incredulity, you part them and suck two of his leather-clad digits into your mouth. They taste like leather, gun oil and smoke.

He wishes he had time to take the fucking gloves off. Despite the rewardingly tight squeeze of your cunt, Mando longs for the feel of your bare flesh beneath his palms.

He contents himself with fucking you harder, here in this dirty alley in the middle of a spaceport on a Force-forsaken planet in a system in the farthest reaches of the Rim, and he’s never felt anything so good in his life.

Judging from the surging moisture as he pounds mercilessly into you, you haven’t either.

“I think you like this,” he hisses. “You _like_ thinking we might get caught. Maybe - _ungh_ \- maybe the quarry will walk into my sights right now and he can watch me fuck you right before I drop him into the dirt.”

You can’t respond, your mouth hopelessly stuffed with his fingers, but you mutter something incoherent and he chuckles, his voice a broken, stuttering buzz through the modulator.

“S-saw the way you - looked at him,” he murmurs. “Like you l-look - at me. You’re _mine_ , mesh’la. This is _mine_.” He thrusts inside you and _holds_ it there, his hips pressed so tight to your ass he’s almost lifting your feet from the ground, and he tugs his fingers from the grip of your teeth and tongue to fist his hand in your hair.

“Say it,” he hisses.

“ _Shit_ , Mando - say wh- _what_?” you demand, the molten surge of your approaching orgasm already threatening to short-out your awareness. You’re already pulsing around his cock in time with the thunder of your heartbeat. _So close._

“You’re mine. _Say it._ ” Mando punctures his words with an agonizingly deep roll of his hips, which pushes him into new places inside you, raw places that have you seeing stars, your hands clenching into fists against the wall.

“ _Fuck_ \- _yes_ , Mando, I’m _yours;_ you _know_ I’m yours, ah, _please_ ,” you gasp out, not giving a shit who hears you now, you just need him to make you _come_.

And make you come he does, surging into you with a new energy, with deep grinding thrusts that have you feeling him in the back of your throat. It starts deep inside you, a rush of heat and undulating muscles that flows out from that central spot his cock brushes against, and then you’re gasping and coming around him all at once.

His movements gain momentum, and you hear him grunting as he fights through the fluttering squeeze of your cunt, transitioning to short sharp jabs of his hips designed to milk his cock into you. When he lets go, when he starts to fill you with his seed, you feel it; bursts of heat deep inside you in time with the twitching spasms of his cock.

You slump against the wall, he slumps against you, and you can hear the strength of his breathing through the vocabulator. He’s spent, done. The stupidest, most unplanned, uncalculated thing he could thing he could think of to do, and he doesn’t regret it one bit.

He pulls out of you slowly, and you yank your pants up as he tucks himself into his. You don’t bother to clean any of your combined mess from between your legs, either. The idea that you’ll be walking around with his come inside you until you return to the Crest - that thought’s almost enough to make Mando hard as a rock again.

“Come on,” he says in a low voice. “Back to the ship.”

“Then can I have another go at the quarry?” you ask as you turn to him, your eyelashes fluttering as they cast shadows over your cheeks. “If you fuck me like that every time I flirt with one, I should do it more often.”

He grabs your jaw. Squeezes until your smile fades. “No,” he says simply.

“Sorry,” you say in a small voice, feeling the metaphorical ice underneath your feet shift and crack. You hope you haven’t pushed it - pushed _him_ \- too far this time. “I meant to say - I’m yours. No-one else’s.”

His grip loosens to a fond stroke of his fingers down the column of your throat, and you let out the breath you were holding. “That’s right.”

“Everything okay here?” You both whirl as the voice calls out from the mouth of the alleyway. The bulk of a tall, armed New Republic soldier casts a shadow that merges with the darker corners of the alley, and the man frowns as he surveys the scene in front of him.

A Mandalorian and a Girl, the former hunched and hovering threateningly over the latter. It doesn’t look good.

“Fine, Officer,” you say, straightening your shirt as you step out from behind Mando. “Just having a- a discussion.”

“Right…” He sniffs. No doubt the scent of sex and sweat in the air isn’t only obvious to _you_. “Maybe you should take this discussion _indoors_. Move along, kids.”

“ _Kids_?” Mando takes a step forward before you block him with your arm, as if that would be enough to hold him back if he really wanted to do something. But he waits regardless.

“Thank you, Officer, we’ll do that. Have a good night!” You wait until the New Republic guard has moved away before you let out a breath and turn back to Mando. “That was close. C’mon. Let’s go.”

Mando is silent for a few steps as you leave the alley. He doesn’t miss how wobbly your first few steps are.

“Did you think he was attractive?” he asks you, under his breath.

“What? Who?”

“The soldier.”

He feels the faint impact of your hand batting his arm, and underneath the helmet, he allows himself the smallest of smiles.

“Shut up, buckethead.”

“You first.”

“Next time.”

And by the time you reach the ship, _both_ of you are smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also [on tumblr](http://omgreally.tumblr.com), say hi!


End file.
